muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Mcgraw (singel Taylor Swift)
'''Tim McGraw - '''singel Taylor Swift z płyty Taylor Swift Tekst piosenki He said the way my blue eyes shined Put those Georgia stars to shame that night I said, that's a lie Just a boy in a Chevy truck that had a tendency Of getting stuck on back roads at night And I was right there beside him all summer long And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone, but When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favourite song The one we danced to all night long The moon like a spotlight on the lake When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress Think of my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans, When you think Tim McGraw ... I hope you think of me. September saw a month of tears and thanking God That you weren't here, to see me like that But in a box beneath my bed is a letter that you never read From three summers back It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet And looking back on all of that It's nice to believe When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favourite song The one we danced to all night long The moon like a spotlight on the lake When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress Think of my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans, When you think Tim McGraw ... I hope you think of me. And I'm back for the first time since then I'm standing on your street, And there's a letter left on your door step And the first thing that you'll read... When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favourite song Someday you'll turn your radio on I hope it takes you back to that place When you think happiness, I hope you think that little black dress Think of my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans When you think Tim McGraw... I hope you think of me Oh, think of me You said the way my blue eyes shined Put those Georgia stars to shame that night I said, that's a lie Tłumaczenie tekstu Powiedział, że blask moich niebieskich oczu zawstydza Gwiazdy na nocnym niebie Georgii Odparłam, że to kłamstwo Zwykły chłopak w ciężarówce od Chevroletta, Który miał tendencję do zatrzymywania się W nocy na bocznych drogach A ja trwałam przy nim całe długie lato Ale nadszedł moment w którym obudziliśmy się By zobaczyć, że lato już minęło. Jednak gdy myślisz - "Tim McGraw" Mam nadzieję, że myślisz o mojej ulubionej piosence Przy której przetańczyliśmy całą noc A księżyc był tylko smugą światła na jeziorze. Kiedy myślisz - "szczęście" Mam nadzieję, że myślisz o tej małej czarnej sukience, O mojej głowie na twojej piersi i moich starych, spranych, niebieskich jeansach. Kiedy myślisz - "Tim McGraw"..... Mam nadzieję, że myślisz o mnie. Wrzesień był świadkiem wielu łez I dziękuję Bogu, że nie było cię tu, By widzieć mnie w takim stanie Ale w pudełku pod moim łóżkiem Jest list sprzed trzech lat, Którego nigdy nie przeczytałeś. To trudne nie uznać tego za trochę słodko-gorzkie, Ale gdy patrzę na to z perspektywy czasu, Miło jest wierzyć, że Jednak gdy myślisz - "Tim McGraw" Mam nadzieję, że myślisz o mojej ulubionej piosence Przy której przetańczyliśmy całą noc A księżyc był tylko smugą światła na jeziorze. Kiedy myślisz - "szczęście" Mam nadzieję, że myślisz o tej małej czarnej sukience, O mojej głowie na twojej piersi i moich starych, spranych, niebieskich jeansach. Kiedy myślisz - "Tim McGraw"..... Mam nadzieję, że myślisz o mnie. I teraz wracam po raz pierwszy od tamtej pory, Stoję na twojej ulicy I w liście, który kładę pod twoimi drzwiami Pierwszym co przeczytasz będzie Jednak gdy myślisz - "Tim McGraw" Mam nadzieję, że myślisz o mojej ulubionej piosence I kiedy pewnego dnia włączysz radio Mam nadzieję, że zabierze cię ona z powrotem w tamto miejsce Kiedy myślisz - "szczęście" Mam nadzieję, że myślisz o tej małej czarnej sukience, O mojej głowie na twojej piersi i moich starych, spranych, niebieskich jeansach. Kiedy myślisz - "Tim McGraw"..... Mam nadzieję, że myślisz o mnie. Myślisz o mnie... Powiedziałeś, że blask moich niebieskich oczu Zawstydza gwiazdy na nocnym niebie Georgii Odparłam, że to kłamstwo Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Taylor Swift